1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coupling for a fluid line.
2. Description of the Related Art
One known coupling for a fluid line is disclosed in US 2005/0063125 A1. The previously known coupling has an inserted part and a receiving part which is furnished for receiving and locking of the inserted part in a closed position. In addition an electric oscillating circuit connected to the receiving part is present, which in the closed position of the inserted part in the case of being supplied with electromagnetic energy is set up to oscillate with a specified resonant frequency corresponding to a characteristic closure frequency. In the closed position electric contacts of the oscillating circuit are closed for this purpose by corresponding influence of the inserted part in order to make possible an oscillation of the oscillating circuit. However, if the inserted part is not in the closed position in the case of the previously known coupling, the oscillating circuit is opened and cannot be excited to oscillation. Hence in the case of the supplying of the oscillating circuit with electromagnetic energy with an excitation frequency adapted to the resonant frequency the state of the coupling, that is, whether or not the inserted part is in the closed position, can be verified as a result of whether the oscillating circuit maximally attenuates an electromagnetic exciter field at its resonant frequency. Even if in the case of the previously known coupling it can be determined without a visual or haptic examination whether the inserted part is in the closed position or not, for corresponding reliable detection signals it is however necessary that the mechanical closing of the contacts takes place reliably.